Brother my brother
by Itchatoma
Summary: This was a spur in the moment writing... so it has no real summary.   Also there is an original character in here. Just do enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Brother my brother

* * *

"Finally! I'm freakin' starvin' here, lets hit the diner in this town." Dean Winchester said stepping out of his 1967 Impala, looking around the tiny town of St. Peters IL. "So what are we doing here again?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned to look at the Angel named Castiel.

Castiel was quiet as he stared at the town with his vacant expression. As usual.

"Cas?"

"It's important business." He said flatly as the dark haired man in the trench coat walked up to the diner.

"Gonna tell me what that /business/ is, oh chatty one." Dean mocked.

"I heard he was here looking for me."

"Aren't they all looking for you buddy? You kind of went psycho on them."

"He's not like them..." Castiel said turning his cold gaze at Dean who raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Oh really?"

"Yes... but he's not going to just come out and show himself... He's... also going against the higher ups coming down here... he's not allowed on earth." Castiel said as they sat down.

"Well... where do we start looking? What's this dick like?" He asked showing very little interest in looking for another dick bag angel.

"Don't call him that." Cas said sounding very upset. "He's not like them, he's not like me... he's the guardian of innocence... and my little brother." He said folding his hands together, taking a deep breath.

Dean couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at his angelic partner and turn his head slightly, still staring at him. "...Innocence? Little brother? Aren't they all you're brothers?" He asked not really following where Castiel was going with this.

"Its complicated, but I care for him as you do for Sam..."

"Any idea what he'll look like?"

"A child... between the ages of 7 through 13..." Castiel answered, which surprised the hell out of Dean.

"You're being very to the point with me... are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Dean."

"Yeah okay... what's really going on here." He said having a hard time trying to buy that Castiel was just giving him forward answers.

"The angel of children, the creator of the tree of life, the protector of Innocence! Dean, he's in trouble, and he's been my responsibility for thousands of years... He can hide from us though, only children can see his true self."

"But I'm not a child Cas, where do I fit in here?" He said crossing his arms frowning.

"I thought you liked kids."

The reply left Dean a little speechless, not expecting to get nailed like that by a seemingly emotionless angel. "Alright... I see you're passionate about finding him, and we'll get him, I just don't know how /I'm/ going to be any help." He said rubbing his temple.

"Headache?"

"Kind of."

"Let me fix it for you." Castiel said and reached out to touch Dean who pulled away.

"Its not that bad yet bud." Dean said, not sure why Castiel was changing the subject so quickly and so obviously. "Lets get a motel and than we can look for... uhh your friend... what's his name?" Dean said squinting at Castiel.

"His name?"

"Is there a freakin echo in here? Do you always have to repeat my questions back at me?"

"Yes." Castiel said standing up and walked outside, making Dean roll his eyes. Sometimes this man got under his skin, and others he was completely amusing to be around. At least Castiel seemed to be trusting of him, even though he was a little depressed that Sam wasn't around, but he still didn't trust his own flesh and blood.

Dean tossed his bag on one of the motel beds and let out a sigh. "So where do we start plan master?" Dean said not bothering to take his shoes off or his jackets since he was pretty sure Mr. Insomnia was going to be keeping him up all night till they found this angel.

"The local hospital."

"Why?"

"We need to find if any mothers here were Virgins when they gave birth... that will be his vessel."

"Right... because that's not weird... Virgin mothers? like Mary, Jesus' moth-" Dean paused as his thoughts went ahead of his words for once and his eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth and Castiel knew what he was going to say and answered him before he could get anything out.

"No. He never used Jesus as a vessel... but he could have been." Castiel said flatly, hands in his pockets as he looked around the room, picking random things up to look at them.

"Welp, lets get going than shall we?" Dean said heading towards the door. "Does this guy even want to be found by you? Why doesn't he come to you?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he'll find us first. Though its a school day... he's probably at school."

"Why?"

"Because he likes to pretend to be a human child, just to see how they are doing in this world."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Dean snapped raising his voice at the Angel who sat on his bed.

"Don't you want me too?" Castiel said, surprised that Dean was upset that he was telling him answers for once. "You honestly have no idea who this Angel is do you?"

"No, I don't. Sorry to burst your bubble. But your not suppose to just tell me everything! You're supposed to make it a huge ordeal and we ARGUE OVER IT." He said holding his hands out in front of him as he spoke, Castiel just stared at him. "Don't look at me like that man. I mean it."

"Elijah... Dean... I- Never mind." He said looking away, letting out a sigh.

"That's what I'm talking about... Much better." He said walking over to sit next to his now frustrated angel friend. "I'll stop asking questions okay? And just go with it." He said patting the man on the knee, smiling when he saw the angel nod his head silently, biting down on his lower lip.

Dean noticed that Castiel was actually expressing something for once, but nervous panic was not something he wanted to see the ancient being to have. "Let's go." Cas said and stood up.

"We're walking." Dean said before the angel just teleported them somewhere, and was also surprised to see him just nod and head for the door. "What's gotten into you..." Dean muttered to himself quietly as he followed him out the door, wondering what this angel was going to be like and why Castiel looked so nervous.

Dean walked a little faster to get beside Cas and put his hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing his back slightly. "Hey... it'll be okay." Dean said smiling brightly.

The angel turned and stared at Dean, no expression on his face for a moment. Dean was hoping for a smile, but when Cas thinned his lips, he took that as the closest thing to a smile he was going to get out of him. "Thank you." Castiel said as he got into the car. Dean watched and shook his head. He hated that he was starting to like Cas more and more, and than Jimmy's family kept popping up in the back of his mind as he got into the drivers seat of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Finding you.

* * *

The older Winchester pulled up to the small St. Peters hospital and stepped out of his car, shutting the squeaky car door. "Remember how we're going to get these files?"

"I don't say anything."

"Good boy." Dean said smiling as he adjusted his suit.

"Do not boss me around Dean Winchester... You should respect me more." He said sternly as the two of them walked up into the hospital, his own suit neatly buttoned up under that tan trench coat.

Once inside Dean walked up to one of the nurses behind the front counter and pulled out his badge for the F.B.I. Castiel following his lead, pulled out his own and looked away.

"Good day there ma'am, I'm agent Murdock, and this is my Partner, Nicholson." He said very business like.

"Oh.. uhh, good day, how can I help you boys today?" She said eying they're badges before they quickly tucked them back into they're pockets. "Um... Nicholson... you held your badge upside down." She said smiling at the man who gave her a rather blank look in reply.

"He's new… Anyways," Dean said catching the woman's attention again before Castiel blew they're cover. "There was a murder that involved a child a town over, and people said he was born here, we would like to take a look at some of those files." He said professionally.

"Oh... uh, sure, right this way." She said leading them to where the files were stored.

Once they were inside, sitting there flipping through files. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Dean asked looking over birth certificates.

"Look for tickets with out fathers... and between the ages 7 and 13." Cas said tossing another folder beside him.

"Oh I think I got something. Miles Tomas Andrews, age 10, just a mother listed. And checking over his other medical records, the kid was terminally ill and just got better about 2 months ago, no signs of the illness, like it never existed."

"That's probably him then. Where does Miles, live?" Castiel said moving over to Dean. Dean looked up at him when he loomed over his shoulder and pointed at the street address. "Not too far from here... shall we go see your sibling Cas?" Castiel nodded his head and Dean set the file down as they stood up and walked out of the building with his Angel.

It didn't take long for Dean to slip out of his suit and into some more of his normal dress as the pulled up to the very plain looking home. "So, do you think the mother knows he's possessed by an Angel?" Dean asked Cas as the two of them walked up to the brick house.

"Possibly... Try not to make it obvious just in case not."

"Sugar coating is my middle name pal." Dean said knocking on the door and was surprised by the quick answer.

"Can I help you?" said a very small dirty blond woman with bright blue eyes.

Dean turned and looked at her, smile on his face, "Oh yeah, you can actually, we're from the church from the next town over, and we heard about you're sons miracle, those don't happen very often you know, we just want to talk to your son about his experience." Dean said watching as the woman's face brightened up, looking between the two of them.

"Sure, I'll go get him, please come inside and have a seat." She said opening the door a bit more and went upstairs to get 'Miles'. "Miles, baby, some nice church men are here to see you again." She called as Dean made his way into the sitting room, picking up an apple and turned to look at Castiel who was still standing by the door.

"Oi, ding bat, come over here and play it cool, I know you're excited, but play it cool dude." Dean said sitting down on one of the couches as the Angel walked over to Dean and stood next to him.

"I can't sit." He said flatly as he heard people coming down the stairs. Both men turned to see the woman leading her son into the living room.

"Castiel." The angel wearing Miles' body said running forward and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Castiel dropped to his knees and pulled the smaller boy tightly into his arms, hand in his dirty blond hair.

"Thank god you're safe... it's so good to see you again." He said fighting back tears.

"It's good to see you again too Brother." He said pulling back slightly and put his hands on Castiel's face. "Jane, this is Castiel and Dean. I told you they would be coming for me." The young boy said turning to look at the woman who was starting to cry tears of joy.

"You two are Angels as well? Why am I so blessed to be visited by Angels of the lord?" The woman asked wiping her tears away.

"I told you Jane, you're a good woman, and your son is a good boy. Dean... he's not an angel... or at least, not yet." Elijah said turning to look up at Dean who gave him a quick smile and let it drop just as soon as it appeared. "I have to go now child." Miles said pulling away from Castiel completely and walked up to her. "I'm going to wipe your memories of your son, so you aren't sad, I will give them back to you once our business on earth is complete, I promise I will keep his body safe, and yes, he will be completely cured when he returns." He said taking the woman's hands in his own.

The woman nodded her head, her lip trembling slightly as she knelt before him and bowed her head. "Take care of my baby." She whispered as Elijah put his hand against her forehead and a white light flashed through out the room and the woman collapsed on the floor.

"Let's be going... you can yell at me once we're safer." He said leading the way out of the house.

"Bossy for a little kid." Dean said standing up following Castiel and Elijah out of the house. Elijah seemed just like the other Angels, though he was sure he was missing something, but whatever.

"He's older than you could ever dream of, show /him/ some respect at least." Castiel said as a slight come back.

Once back in the Motel, Elijah climbed up on the bed and sat Indian style on it, holding his feet, smiling widely, a gap in his upper teeth, eyes blue as the sky. "Gosh, it's so darn nice to see you again Castiel... it's been too long." He said happily, "And it's nice to finally meet the vessel of Michael... though I don't blame you for not wanting to do it... he's a meanie." The child like Angel said happily.

Dean honestly was confused by all the emotions the Angel was showing, he was use to blankness, but than again, he wondered if Elijah was a higher up. Though before he could say anything, buzz kill McGee piped up.

"You need to go back to heaven Elijah." Castiel said walking towards the young looking Angel. Both Dean and Elijah looked surprised at Cas. "It's not safe for you down here... Go home."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel and now realized why he looked so panicked. He wanted to protect him as fast as he could, and honestly knew how he felt. "Cas, calm down a second bro-hem..." He said putting his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas...I... I came down to help you; I want to keep you safe this time... Please don't send me back to Heaven, please let me stay and help…" The young one pleaded.

"No, that's simply out of the question. Go home now, or I'll make you."

"Cas..." Dean said wishing he was more surprised by his reaction to Eli being down on earth.

"...Why can't I help you? I want to save the world... I want to help Bobby Singer... since they took away some of your powers Castiel." Elijah said, putting on that cold face that Cas normally had on.

Dean decided to sit down and let them bitch at each other, knowing how him and his own brother was, nothing was going to stop this argument. Pulling a beer out of the mini fridge and kicked it in one of the arm chairs.

"Because you're-"

"If you say I'm too young Castiel I'll rip your tongue out." Elijah said standing up and walking up to Castiel looking up at him. "You always use that as an excuse to keep me in Heaven, to keep me safe and out of harms way, because I can't take on the body of an adult, I can fight like this! I'm not helpless... And God asked me to come down and assist you, I will not disobey his orders Brother." Elijah said taking a deep breath.

Castiel frowned as he looked down at the child and put his hand on top of Elijah's head. "God?" He asked and the young boy nodded. Elijah was one of the 4 angels that had seen Gods face, "They won't hurt me Cas... Just have faith." he said taking Castiel's hands and holding them tightly in his.

"You two done bonding yet?" Dean said rolling his eyes a bit at the moment the two angels were having, mildly jealous that Cas was giving his attention to someone else.

"Yes... I think we are..." Castiel said pulling away from the young looking angel and looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at him slightly, "Are you okay? You seem perturbed about something." he said hands in his pockets.

"Ah its nothing, don't worry about it shake and bake." He said shrugging getting up and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked taking a step forward and Castiel held his hand out to stop the young angel. Eli gasped and looked up at Cas who looked back down at him.

"Let him go... Let me talk to him; go to Bobby and Sam... You know where to find Bobby." Castiel said and Elijah disappeared with a flap of his invisible wings.

Castiel looked towards the door and let out a sigh, emotions were confusing and hoped it got easier as he understood them more as he felt more of them. He left the motel to find where Dean went, slightly disappointed that he put those symbols on they're ribcages so no Angel or Demon could find them.

Dean was finally found, leaning against a bridge looking out into the small lake, it was such a groggy day; it just seemed to fit the mood that the older Winchester boy had.

"I thought I'd find you here Dean." Castiel said standing behind him, hands in his pockets, with that look on his face.

Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when Castiel snuck up on him. "Damn it Cas don't sneak up on me like that." He said putting a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes... am I not allowed to be?" The Angel said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No you are... its just... never mind." Dean said looking back out to the water.

Castiel walked up beside the older Winchester and looked out to the water like Dean, trying to find what he was looking at. "Is something interesting out there?" He said furrowing his eyebrows slightly when he couldn't find anything out there that would interest the older Winchester.

"No."

"Are you al-"

"If you ask me if I'm alright I'll punch you in the mouth... I'm fine, really." Dean said, truly tired of being asked that.

"You can talk to me if you want..." Castiel said, wanting to be a bit more helpful to the lighter haired man. "That's what I'm here for you know... to listen."

"I thought you were around for other things." He said turning around so he could rest his back on the rail since looking out into the water provoked questions. "Did we only come here so you could tell Elijah to go back to heaven?" He asked looking into blue eyes of the Angel beside him.

"...Yes... and no. It's Elijah by the way."

"Yeah, whatever. Mind doing some share and care Cas?"

"You first." Castiel said, a smile finally cracking onto his face as he looked back into green eyes. Though the smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, it was enough to make Dean happy though.

"You should smile more often, it suits you better, makes you look more real." Dean said chuckling making Cas raise an eyebrow.

"Smile?"

"I love how you echo me by the way, I'm pretty sure I've told you this before."

What came next shocked Dean; Castiel's cheeks turned red and looked away from him. "Did you just blush at me? ME? Blush?"

"No." Castiel said flipping his collar to his jacket it up to hide his face. This was a strange emotion that he had never felt before, and the way the human body reacted to it, he was pretty sure it was embarrassment.

"Oh man, you do have emotions, this is fantastic! I honestly thought you were a freakin' stiff." He chuckled making Castiel smile again.

"I'll blame Elijah for this... I'm pretty sure he's the one that gave you humans emotions."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that... I think he fakes his emotions, because he easily slapped that stone look you normally have once you started chewin' him out."

"You always change the subject so easily." Cas said making Dean raise an eyebrow at him, and then looked away.

"Why do you avoid talking to me? Do you not want to get close to anyone else and get hurt again? I'm not your brother Dean."

"I freakin' know that, thanks for the news flash." The slightly taller man growled, rolling his eyes.

"Now you're defensive."

"Are you going to sit here and analyze me?" Dean yelled and got in Castiel's face.

"Defensive... this is what I'm talking about."

"So what if I get defensive?" Dean growled putting his hands on either side of the rail behind Castiel, and watched as the Angel furrowed his eyebrows at him. His brain left from mad and wondered what Castiel looked like with out his human vessel, if he'd ever be able to see him like that. Maybe he looked like Jimmy? Maybe angels take vessels that look like them.

"Dean." Castiel said and Dean snapped out of his mild trance.

"Huh? What?"

"You're staring at me... I'm not comfortable with you trying to look past my vessel." He said, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage.

"Do you resemble Jimmy in your true form?"

"Random question."

"Freaking Answer it! And I swear to god if you say why I'll slap you." Dean said raising one of his hands to show he was serious.

"I can't answer that question Dean." he said looking away.

Dean let out an annoyed sigh, the things he really, really wanted to know, Castiel never told him. "Well if I keep asking it'll be like beating a dead horse for answers."

"I want to tell you, but I don't know how to answer it. This is how I look now." He said brushing his trench coat off, wondering why his heart was still pounding.

"Its ok, I won't pray, I don't want my eyes to melt out of my head." Dean said turning away from the Angel, missing the pout he gave Dean.

"Dean, you're running around, throwing random questions everywhere... Let's go back to the Motel, and talk there... at least you're talking to me." Castiel said putting a hand on Dean's shoulder; hand on the burn mark he left on him, remembering pulling him out of hell.

"Yeah, sounds good. Get in the car.' Dean said nodding towards his baby.

"I'll meet you there."

"Oh come on Cas." He said turning around to give the other an exasperated look, though he was already gone. "Damn it... I wish I could do that..." He said climbing into creaky car and drove back to the Motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Talk To Me

* * *

Dean finally got back to the motel after the drive on his own. He found Castiel sitting on the bed, hands folded together as the angel waited for him to get back.

"Cas..."

"Dean." He said looking up at him, a rather emotionless look on his face. "Why do you fight everyone who wants to help you?" He asked and Dean raised an eyebrow, giving a face that was mixed between bored and annoyed.

"Because I don't need help Cas. That's why." He said walking back over to the mini fridge, pulling out another beer. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and stood up walking over to Dean and took the bottle form him.

"Let me open it for you." he said only to have it snatched back.

"I Don't NEED help Cas!"

"Show me some respect Dean." He said watching as Dean opened it and took a swig from the bottle. The look on his face dropped as he glared up at Castiel.

"What did you do to my beer?" He said shaking it at him.

"I turned it into water, I want you to be sober when you talk to me... you're becoming an alcoholic Dean, you need to open up to SOMEONE, why not an angel? Not just any angel, one that dragged you out of hell and saved your soul. Show me some respect Dean Winchester... I mean it."

"I'm surprised your not threatening to send me back down there." He said setting the beer bottle full of water down and flopped onto the bed.

"I don't want to throw empty threats at you anymore..." Castiel said picking the bottle back up and handed it to Dean.

"I don't want to drink water." He said taking it from the Angel anyways, taking a sip and nearly choked when he tasted the beer and not water.

"How about... if you don't start respecting me a bit more, I'll mess with the foods you eat, making them taste like different things." He said grinning, and Dean couldn't help but smile, he really did like when he smiled.

"Right right, just sit your happy holy butt down and don't touch my drinks the rest of the night and I'll be a good boy."

"Deal." Cas said sitting down next to Dean.

"I still like it when you smile." He said letting out a sigh.

"When I said respect, I didn't mean for you to kiss my ass Dean."

"Shut up, you know what I mean... ass." He said hitting the Angels shoulder lightly. "So... you said we came here for Elijah... and that we didn't, mind explaining what other plans you had here? I think we should just head back to the Hospital now that we found him." Dean said taking a health gulp of his drink.

"Because... I want to make sure that the seals Elijah put up around this city will hold, I want this city to stay safe." Castiel said looking up at Dean. "That way the only thing that will be able to enter this city is Humans... I need to put angel wards on it too... I want there to be a safe place in the world." He said looking forward.

"Ah, more business, so I take it with dear ol' Eli here, no monsters have gotten into this town."

"Nope." Castiel said looked at Dean, staring at him with those piercing blue eyes that Dean couldn't help but stare at.

A bunch of mixed feelings soon followed after that. He wanted to grab his face and make out with him. But he was a guy! and a dick bag angel! Why the hell was he feeling like this? His other feelings were to punch him in the mouth and tell him to get to sleep.

"Dean... you're staring at me again." Castiel said and raised an eyebrow when

Dean reached up and put his hand against his forehead and pushed back dark locks of hair. "Dean?" He said blinking, feeling that blush creep up on his face again.

He got no reply out of the Winchester as he just stared at him with those green eyes. Castiel decided to be the one to break the eye contact and looked away form him. "Please stop staring at me like that."

"You looked at me like that first." Dean said finally out of it and pulled his hand away. It wouldn't be the first time he thought about an angel, hell he banged Anna in the back seat of his car.

"How did I look at you?"

"Like you wanted in my pants."

"Excuse me?" He said looking right back at him, with a wide eyed shocked expression. "Really? You think that's what that look was?"

"Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

"Pervert." He said standing up and walked over to the window.

"You talk like you've never gotten laid before." Dean chuckled.

"I haven't." Castiel said turning to glare at Dean.

"Well that explains EVERYTHING."

"Excuse me?"

"I love listening to you repeat yourself." Dean said standing up and walking up to Castiel. "You really truly have never ever in your millions of years of being around, gotten laid?" He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is it the lack of junk Angels have?"

"Shut up, that's not it." He said turning away and meeped when Dean pulled him against his chest.

"Did you just meep?"

"No." Castiel said blushing darker.

"You have feelings, this is amazing." He said, putting his hand back on Castiel's forehead to tilt his head back. "You have a serious case of blue balls, its why your such a stiff." Dean said taking a deep breath, wondering what he was doing, and wondering why this felt right.

"Damn it Dean, let me go... you're embarrassing me... I-" He gasped when he felt warm lips touch his neck and quickly disappeared out of his arms and stood behind Dean.

Dean pouted slightly at the angels actions and turned around to look at Castiel, who was panting, blushing, and looked like a mess. "That's called being turned on." Dean said wagging a cocky finger at him.

Castiel felt as if his feathers were being ruffled. "Dean Winchester, you need to treat me with some kind of respect, I'm your superior!"

"I am! I want you to have a good time and to loosen up..." Dean said smiling as he peeled off his own jacket. "And if you don't like it so much, you could just freaking disappear into thin air and I couldn't do anything to stop you." Dean said shrugging.

"So its up to you buddy." Dean finished and crossed his arms. He honestly didn't know why he was saying all this to Castiel, but he just couldn't help it.

Castiel stood there staring at Dean, taking in deep breaths as he just let the others words sink into his brain. "Dean..."

"Its your body now, put a blind fold on him or something." Dean chuckled and watched as Castiel bit his lower lip as he looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Let me save you, Sam Winchester

The 10 year old boy walked through the halls of the hospital where Bobby Singer was staying, hoping Sam was with him, it had been a while since he last saw Sam, and it would be nice to see him all grown up, he stopped seeing those he protected once they turned about 18. Doctors and nurses wondered why this child was walking through the hospital without an adult.

Making the final turn to the room Bobby was staying in, looking out the window in a wheel chair with Sam playing with some cards on his own. "...Sam, Bobby..." He said making Sam jump and reach for his gun.

"Please, that won't be necessary Sam." He said holding a hand up. "It's so nice to see you again... you stopped praying..." he said looking at him sadly.

"Who are you?" Sam said looking towards Bobby who looked like he wanted to get up, but knew he couldn't.

"I'm an Angel of the lord..."

"How did you find us?" Bobby said and gritted his teeth as the child walked over towards Bobby. "Castiel told me... I came down to protect him, and the 3 of you." He said and stood in front of Bobby, taking his hands in his. "I've come to give you your legs back..." He said letting go of Bobby's hands and held them up towards the heavens for a moment, then placed them on Bobby's legs.

"Stand my son, I've healed you." He said holding his small hand out towards the older man, who looked at Sam than took the tiny hand and stood up, legs trembling slightly. "God has sent me down to right the wrongs, he hasn't left us, but I don't know where he is." He said looking between both boys.

"My name is Elijah."

"Dear lord..." Bobby said pulling his hat off his head. Sam also had the same look.

"Elijah? Are you serious?" Sam asked, remembering when he was young hearing a voice telling him to pray, that God would watch over him if he did. He watched the young boy nod his head, smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer your prayers my child... The lord wouldn't let me... but now I'm here to save you..." He said smiling sweetly at him.

"Save me? There's no way to save me anymore..." He said sadly.

"My child, I'm an Arch Angel, just because I have a child for a vessel, do not underestimate me." He said and put his hand up to his forehead. "I want to restore your innocence... I want to make you the Sam Winchester Dean loved and needed."

"You can do that?" Sam said wondering what the cost would be for such a wonderful thing.

"Of course I can, I'm an angel... but I can't do it now... you need your memories of all that's happened you must prove to yourself that you want to be redeemed... and I would erase everything up till you were about 13 years old... "

"Don't accept that offer Sam." Bobby said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't forget everything you've done."

"Even though I've done horrible things?" He asked looking between the two of them, and Bobby nodded, as did Elijah.

Elijah put two fingers against Sam's forehead and the boy passed out. Taking a deep breath, looking sadly at Sam and then up at Bobby.

"Has he been okay?"

"You didn't mean it when you said you could save him did ya."

"I'm not a demon Robert. I would never lie to one of the children who prayed to me day after day to be saved from they're horrible life. Sam should have grown up differently, if he did, the world wouldn't be on the brink of ending now would it." The pre-teen said putting a hand on his hip. "Oh yeah one more thing."

He said reaching out and put his hand on Bobby's chest and the old man doubled over slightly. "Now no angel or demon can find you either... can't have you being stabbed again." He said smiling at the older man and walked over and sat on the hospital bed.

"Has he been acting weird?"

"not that I've seen... Where's Castiel and Dean."

"...I'm not sure, back at the motel still?"

"Why didn't they come back?" Bobby asked walking over to the child like Angel.

"I didn't ask. It was better that way." He said turning to look at the older man. Bobby raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, "What ever you say angel boy." Bobby said honestly glad that someone from above with on their side with powers, but he had no idea for how long.

Sam woke up and rubbed his head, "Why did you do that?" He said looking around, than up at the Angel who was giving him a rather cold stares.

"I wanted to purify your blood... Sorry it knocked you out." Elijah said slapping a smile on his face.

"Do you want to tell me why you're using a child as a vessel? and what you're Vessels name is." Sam said rubbing his head.

"His name is Miles Tomas Andrews, he was terminally ill, and prayed for something to come and take care of his mother, only children can be my vessel because of my job description, don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look..."

"So a 10 year old accepted being a vessel to an Angel?"

"Would you do it if it saved you from the path you were heading down?" Elijah said raising an eyebrow.

Sam and Bobby were quiet for the time being and Elijah jumped off the bed. "That's what I thought." He said putting his hands behind his back, "Who's ready to check out of this horrible place?" He said, bright blue eyes sparkling happily.

"I am." Bobby said grabbing his things and headed for the door. Sam shrugged and followed after Bobby, being tailed by the young angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Even Angels can think for themselves.

Standing there, lost in thought. He wasn't allowed to indulge in such actions, sex, that was a sin, and never interested the Angel... till now. Looking up at Dean Winchester, who seemed to be egging him on, like it was some kind of challenge, daring him to accept such a thing, maybe a test even.

"I can't Dean." Castiel finally said turning his head away after having a staring contest with the other male on the other side of the room.

"Wuss." Dean said flatly shrugging his shoulders and the angel looked up and glared at him and stormed towards him.

"What did you say?" Castiel said now in Dean's face, staring at him with those piercing blue eyes of his. "Show me some-"

"Respect, yeah yeah I know." He said and reached up and took a hold of Castiel by his shoulders. The same place where Castiel had grabbed Dean and pulled him out of hell. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and reached up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"I have to turn you down... Dean Winchester." Castiel said and his eyes widened slightly as he was pushed down to sit on the bed.

"You don't mean that... You can't get enough of me, yeah you pulled me out of hell on orders, but I know you've gotten attached to me... Because that's how I've been feeling with you too."

"Dean..." He said looking up at him and turned away, "I am BORROWING this man's body... He has a wife and a daughter..."

"I know I know." Dean said slightly annoyed that Castiel had to pull that point up again. "Fine I'll back off; sorry I just figured they'd never see him again, and I'd be dead by the time you let him have his free will back." He said rolling his eyes as he sat on the bed across from Castiel, the stone faced angel.

Castiel raised his head up slowly, eyebrow slowly arching up to show one of his normal expressions of interest. "...That's how you feel? About an emotionless Angel?"

"You've got emotions, and I've seen them, you just suck at expressing them bud." He said with that smile of disbelief and rolled those hazel green eyes of his.

Castiel got up and stood in front of Dean, looking down at the young man before him. "Dean-"

"Cas. Really, I'm not going to pressure you, you're an angel, you gotta hold up that whole /pure/ image." He said waving his hand at the angel and Castiel took it. Lifting it up slowly as he stared down at him. Dean stared at the Angel with a rather shocked expression, guess all he had to do was show he wasn't interested and the angel was all over him. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Dean said smugly and got punched in the jaw.

"Mind your tongue mortal, this is a big deal."

"Oooo bringin' out the human insults, I love angry sex, it's the best."

"Dean."

"I'm being serious!" He said rubbing his jaw for a moment before grabbing the angel and threw him down on the bed. "You want to play like that, I'm down, might make it more fun anyways." He said leaning over top of him with that stupid grin on his face.

"You have to be kidding me... is saying yes just as bad as agreeing to be a vessel?"

"Pretty much. I have you're consent, and now your mine... sounds about right huh?" He said now just inches away from Castiels face, calloused hands grabbing the wrists of the angel under him.

Castiel twisted his wrists under the grasp of the human and swallowed the lump in his throat yet again. "Right, I haven't actually consented to anything, I'm pretty sure the words 'Dean, I want you to be my first' ever came out of my mouth." He said gasping when Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against the Angels. Surprised none of this felt wrong.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly as he tried to figure out what to do next. He wasn't going to tap into Jimmy's mind to see how it worked, mostly because he was going to wipe the past 4 months out of the humans memory, actually, he was probably going to wipe a LOT of stuff out after tonight.

"Cas, relax a little bit will ya?" He said pulling away from the kiss slightly and opened his eyes to look down at him, and was greeted by foggy blue. "Calm down alright?" He said letting go of his hand and rubbed his cheek a bit. It wasn't like any females face, his face was stubbly, and his hair was short. Yet, no regrets filled him yet, and no Angel was coming to smite him for being in between Castiels legs at the moment.

The angel shut his eye again and let out a small breath as he tried to relax. Sure Dean was experienced with things like this, but he wasn't, and he honestly didn't seem like he was fumbling around and let Dean talk down to him, he already had a hard enough time trying to get the human man to respect him as is. "Mmm... Dean." Castiel muttered out as he put his hands on the man's shoulders and shifted under him, trying to push him off his body when the older Winchester moved down to his neck and collarbone.

"Castiel... you alright?" Came a concern tone that the Angel didn't expect to hear. He was expecting him to tell him to shut up and suck it up, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Can we pause for a moment?" He said trying to get enough air into the human body to stay focused.

"Yep, what's up?" Dean said pulling back from him to look down at the Angel who looked like a flustered mess under him and chuckled at how cute he looked trying to regain focus of his own head.

"Not use to blood rushing to another part of your body?" He chuckled as he sat up and helped his angel to a sitting position, putting his hands into dark messy black hair.

"I... I don't think I can do this, what if something awful happens, Angels... no one's ever done something like this that I can think of."

"Take some chances Cas, it's just sex, its normal." Dean said pulling his forehead against his own and nuzzled his nose against Castiel. "Plus, seeing you experience emotions you never knew existed because of me is a huge turn on." He chuckled and got hit in the chest and coughed as he almost got the wind knocked out of him for it. Yeah when girls did it, it was playful, but a pissed off Angel who beat the crap out of demons on a day to day, not as cute.

"Shut up Winchester, this is already strange enough, don't rub it in."

"Like salt in an open wound?"

"...Yes." Castiel said looking away from him, and pulled away from Dean, wanting nothing more but to stay there.

"Sorry." Dean said when he saw the hurt look and put his hands on the older males' shoulders again. "...There's something you're not telling me... Sam gave me that look whenever he was hiding something from me."

"Dean."

"Nope, don't give me that crap, you tell me right now." He said sternly and got the look that he honestly really liked out of him. That wider eyed, annoyed, but knows he's right look.

Nodding his head as he tried to think of the right thing to say to Dean. "Do you know... the one way to send Elijah out of his body, and back to heaven without being forced out by normal means?"

"No, but hopefully you'll tell me?" Dean said giving him a big smile.

"You... ruin the innocence of his host." He said looking very upset trying to say it in the right way.

"...Ruin? How do you- oooh... what?" He said not following at first and then realized what he was talking about. "That's horrible! Who would do that to a child?"

"A demon... They have no shame, the last time they trapped him, and myself, they wouldn't just let him go... I still hear him scream... He hasn't been down to earth in over 5000 years." He said looking up at Dean with that stern blank look of his, but something in his eyes swam with anger.

"I managed to get out, and as soon as I broke the bind that kept him in his host, he was blasted back to heaven and was crippled for a while, even as his true form... the child didn't survive the attack." He said and Dean just stared at him, honestly wondering why Castiel was telling him this.

"Is that why you're scared to go further with me? Cas, you're a consenting adult, you're older than dirt... I'm waiting for you to tell me its ok, and you to really be ok with it... I may be an asshole, but I'm not a rapist." He said crossing his arms indignantly.

Castiel thought for a moment, staring into hazel green eyes and then looked down. "I'm not ready to step over that threshold yet Dean."

The older Winchester rolled his eyes ever so slightly and opened his mouth to say something when he felt Castiel take a hold of his cheeks and crashed they're lips together. Wide eyed and confused, slowly turned into a more relaxed look as he wrapped an arm around the Angel and put his hand against the back of his head, kissing him back. Guess first base was okay than, Dean could dig it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 There's a new job

After that night with Castiel, Dean drove down the high way, they had finished sealing up the town, well Castiel had. The Angel told him to get a head start once they called and found that Sam and Bobby had gone back to Bobby's house with Elijah. So Dean was trying alone till he heard what sounded like the flapping of wings and glanced to his passenger seat and jumped at the sight of Castiel.

"Damn it Cas you're gonna give me a heart attack." Dean said as he straightened the car out, he was never going to get use to him just popping in on him like that.

"I'm going to ride with you..." Castiel said in his monotone voice and looked over at Dean.

Dean glanced from the road over to the Angel now taking up Sam's spot and smiled at him. "Yeah? Thanks." Dean said not sure what else to say to the Angelic person beside him, who seemed to be glowing slightly.

"What made you decide to actually sit in a car with me for 6 hours?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow at the Angel who sat there staring out the window.

"I haven't ridden in a car before." He said softly, half lying about why he was riding in the car with Dean.

"Okay then, I'll buy that for now." Dean said smiling, and for a moment they sat in silence, Dean looking over at Castiel every now and then, the biggest grin on his face. Finally Castiel looked back at him with that deeply annoyed, and yet blank look, as if daring Dean to say something smart at him.

Dean finally looked away from Castiel and stared at the road. Licking his lips lightly as Castiel finally turned his death stare away from Dean. "Can't get enough of me now that you've had a taste?"

"And you call us dicks." Cas came back flatly making Dean raise his eyebrows, putting a hand up to his mouth as he rubbed his face.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep. I'm not going to provoke your smart ass remarks."

"That's why you're here isn't it?"

"I told you it's a big deal to me okay." Castiel said turning his head, bright blue eyes looking up at Dean with that monotone stare. Dean looked into those blue eyes and could have sworn that he was giving him the puppy dog eyes without even trying.

"Well aren't you cute, giving me the puppy dog stare." Dean said reaching over to pinch his cheeks, which he got slapped away.

"I'll leave, and just meet you at Bobby's house... I'm being nice and riding with you so you're not alone." Castiel growled at him and crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair.

"Well isn't that kind of you."

"You really don't care... Do you?"

"About what?"

"Never mind." And the next time Dean looked over at Castiel, the Angel was gone, and Dean frowned. He didn't mean to upset him, he just wasn't good at relationships, and one with an Angel, was going to be extremely hard for him.

"I'm glad you told me no Cas..." Dean said putting his elbow against the door and put his fist against his forehead as he drove down the long road.

"Are you really?"

Dean slammed on the breaks when he heard Cas' voice from the backseat. "JESUS CRIST!" He said pulling over as he tried to get his breath back. He was pretty sure Castiel was gone, not moving to the back seat. "Seriously, don't do that to me, I'll get us killed or something..." Dean said putting his forehead against the wheel.

"I wouldn't let us get hurt... Are you really glad I said no?" he said tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah... I am... like you said, it's a big deal to you and I don't do relationships... at least, I'm not good at them." He admitted as he pulled back onto the road and looked in his rear view mirror at the Angel who was pretty sure wasn't there before.

Castiel thinned his lips a bit as he stared at Deans eyes from the rearview mirror and looked down. "I see, I guess that's a start on respecting me."

"Damn right it is... you going to sit up front with me?"

"Do you want me too?"

"..."

"Dean?"

"Yes... I do." He said looking away from the rearview mirror and got comfortable in his driver seat as Castiel moved up front and settled in, looking over at Dean and gave him a soft smile before looking away. Great, things were awkward now, though Cas was always quiet and emotionless.

Once they got to Bobby's, Dean was rather glad to get out of the car. Even though he liked Castiel being around, after last night, and the things they said to each other, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward being around him. He could still remember how his lips felt against his own, and how soft his hair was. Dean looked over at the Angel as he got out of the car and watched his face soften as the door to Bobby's house opened and saw Elijah ran out. Being followed by Sam and Bobby, who was walking!

"Bobby! You can walk!" Dean said running up to the two boys on the porch as Elijah wrapped his arms around Castiel, who picked him up and gave him a strong hug.

Bobby nodded at Dean and walked back inside, "Yep, Elijah fixed it for me... Didn't know we had an Arch Angel on our side." He said patting Dean on the back

"He's an Arch Angel?" Dean said looking out the window, Sam had walked up to the two Angel and watched as the young boy took a hold of Sam's hand and swung it back and forth as the two younger siblings talked to Castiel.

"I'm not surprised you don't know." The older man said giving Dean that look that called him a dumbass.

"What? I'm not religious, I didn't bother to learn about all the angels, never thought I'd meet any of them."

"I just figured you'd start doing some research about them after you found out they were real." Bobby said walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge and pulled out two beers for them. Handing one to Dean he popped open the lid to his and started to drink.

Dean opened his and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess not, don't care too much." Dean said honestly as he took a sip and almost didn't want it anymore. After what Cas said to him last night about his drinking problem he couldn't help but set it down and not want it anymore.

"So you boys going to stay for dinner? Elijah said he can't eat anything."

"Yeah, neither can Castiel, they don't need to sleep either, gets kind of annoying." Dean said wrinkling his nose as he spoke. He couldn't help but look outside again and watched as Castiel picked Eli up and gave him another hug, the two honestly looked a lot alike, wondering if their host honestly resembled them in anyway. Dean adjusted himself a bit by shifting his shoulders and leaned against the window as he stared at Castiel, and saw him smile, an honest to god smile and wondered if he could ever get him to smile like that.

Bobby stared at Dean, he hadn't left since the boy didn't give him an answer. "What choo staring at boy?" Bobby said looking out the window and saw where his line of vision was going and saw the angel who couldn't fix his legs.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we can stay, it beats the hell out of greasy diner food." Dean said pulling his hand away from his chin and looked at the older gent who was now more of a father to him than he felt his own ever was. He somehow knew that Bobby already knew about him and Cas even though they weren't even there themselves.

"I'll get started than." The older man said as he walked into the kitchen, not wanting to get involved with whatever crazy shit Dean wanted to get himself into.

Dean smiled at the older hunter as he walked back into the kitchen and looked out the window almost longingly. Why couldn't he had met Cas under better circumstances? Maybe things would be different, maybe he wouldn't like him at all if all hell wasn't breaking loose at the time they met. He watched as Castiel carried the younger looking angel into the house, Sam smiling and talking to the two of them and Dean wondered if Castiel was picking up these fatherly emotions from Jimmy, the man was a father, and Elijah's host was defiantly young enough to be Jimmy's son.

Looking away once they walked inside and picked his drink up. "Hey, we're going to have dinner here tonight before we go running off into the next half baked plan we come up with." Dean said watching the smile drop off of Castiel's face and felt like a knife had been stabbed into his heart.

"What?" Dean said, directing his question at the angel before Sam could say anything, wondering if he came out too harsh with his word.

"Nothing." Castiel said looking away from him and felt Elijah take a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. Wondering what had happened to them while they were alone.

"So um, Elijah has a job for us to do." Sam said trying to break the awkward silence that Castiel and Dean were causing.

The young boy looked between the two of them and shook Castiel's hand, "Can mommy and daddy stop fighting now?" He asked looking up at Cas with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

Dean nearly choked on his own spit at Eli's words while Castiel's cheeks just turned red. "E-excuse me brother?" was all Cas could get out before putting a hand up to his cheek as Eli let go of him and took Sam's hand.

"Come on, Mommy and Daddy need to talk." He said smiling brightly up at the younger Winchester.

"W-wait! What about this job thing!"

"I'll tell you later, I don't see it as a big deal yet." The young angel said sitting down at the dinner table and crossed his ankles and folded his hands together in his lap.

"Hey look you! Who the hell are you calling /Mommy/?" Dean growled at the kid, but Castiel stopped him from storming in after him.

"He's just a child..."

"A ten thousand year old pain in my ass... that's what he is." Dean said putting a hand on his hip as a sound filled his ears that he wasn't familiar with. Cas' laughter. Dean turned to look at the man who started to giggle at his comment and put a hand over his mouth as he walked out the door, not wanting to express emotions to anyone really.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Dean asked, starting to follow, rather interested that he got the stone faced man to crack a smile and chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nameless

Castiel was standing on the porch, covering his mouth, the images that floated through his head after Eli's and Dean's comments, were rather amusing, and he knew Dean would not take kindly to any of them.

Dean followed the angel out and took his hand, "What's so funny? Was it something I said?" He asked making Cas look at him. Hazel eyes searching over liquid blue that were still laughing even though he wasn't anymore.

"It's noth-"Castiel was cut off by Dean who cupped his face in his hands and crashed his lips against his. Damn him for being beautiful when he showed that personality of his. Dean sometimes felt like he was the embodiment of every sin there was, and lust and envy had just stepped out. He never wanted Cas to express those feelings towards anyone else but himself.

Wide eyed and surprised, Castiel did not expect the sudden advance as Dean moved them to the other side of the porch, where someone would have to be outside to see them. Cas shut his eyes and dug his fingers into Dean's short hair as he was pushed up against the railing. "D-dean..." Castiel tried to get out in between kisses, but there really was no stopping it.

Dean's hands moved from Castiel's cheeks, and put one to cradle the back of his head while the other wrapped around the Angels body. A low moan rumbled in his throat as he felt Cas' hands leave his hair and rub up his back, finding their way under the thick leather jacket he wore and finally pulled away from the passionate kiss, both of them panting rather hard.

"...That... was unexpected." Cas said trying to fight back the blush that was heating up his face.

"I surprise myself sometimes." Dean said letting his hand slid down the side of Castiel's neck and pushed his forehead against the angelic man in front of him, nose brushing against the others. "Would you believe me if I said that was because I was jealous?"

"Of what?" Castiel said shutting his eyes as Dean nuzzled him.

"You, showing those emotions to someone else..."

"A confession?" Castiel said opening his eyes, giving him a cocky look.

"Ha ha chuckles, you're a really funny guy, ya know that?" Dean said sarcastically, lowering his hands to grip the man's tan colored jacket and pulled him closer to his body by it.

"I thought I wasn't fun to be around." Castiel said blushing again as he felt Dean's body press against his

"I lied."

"You lied?"

"There you go with that echo thing... of course I lied man, you think I'd just come out and say 'I enjoy spending more time with you than my own damn family right now'? Man I was just getting to know you." Dean admitted having to force himself off of the angel and gather himself back together.

"I thought you liked it when I repeated you or myself." He said, giving Dean another rare smile and earned him another kiss, but this one wasn't so aggressive.

"Stop being cute, I mean it, I'll have to spank you or something." Dean chuckled, examining Cas' swollen lips and bit down on his own. He had heard about being head over heels for someone, but he never once experienced it before. "Right... back inside before someone comes out here and catches us." Dean said pushing his short hair back even though he didn't need too.

"Why? I don't see a problem." Castiel said tilting his head in confusion, and had a slightly hurt look on his face.

Dean saw the look and frowned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well... uhh..." Dean said and knew he was screwed to the wall now.

Castiel thinned his lips in that rather pissed off look he normally got when dealing with Dean and pushed past him, forcefully bumping his shoulder against Deans, causing the man to turn and watch the Angel walk inside in a fume.

"I know who mommy is in this relationship." Dean muttered to himself as he soon followed the pissed off angel inside.

Once he got inside he noticed that Castiel had disappeared and thinned his lips. "Sam, where did Cas go?" Dean said rubbing the back of his head.

"He just left... He'll come back... Eli left too."

"Freakin' angels..." Dean said pulling out a chair and practically fell into it. "What's for dinner...?" Dean grumbled and looked at his brother who was giving him a Judging look.

"WHAT?"

"What's going on between you and Cas?"

"None of your goddamn business, that's what." Dean said putting his hand on top of his cup and started to tilt it around, looking rather upset.

"Dean, don't be like this man, I'm not going to judge you or anything..."

"You shouldn't be trying to bang angels' son..." Bobby said taking a seat at the other end of the table. Dean finally looked up at Bobby and stared at him, he knew the man had an idea, but didn't know how much the man actually knew.

"Can you like read my mind or something old man?"

"Wait, you're banging Cas!"

"NO! I'm not..." Dean said feeling like he was being pulled around by his arms.

"But you tried, I saw the way you looked at him." Bobby said, not going to let Dean off the hook that easily.

"I thought you were straight Bro..."

"I am..."

"Than /why/ are you trying to get into Castiel's pants? Its Jimmy's body and /he's/ married with a daughter." Sam said, shocked and flabbergasted.

"You don't think that thought hasn't crossed my mind over a million times?"

"YOU'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FOR HOW LONG?"

"A WHILE, OKAY! GET OFF MY BACK SAMMY!" Dean said standing up and slamming his chair against the table. "Fuck both of you guys, I'm going upstairs, I don't want to listen to this bull shit right now."

Nothing else was said as Dean headed upstairs and went into the bedroom that he and Sam use to sleep in when their dad would drop them off here for a while. Looking around the room and flopped down on the bed, passing out before his head hit the pillow. His lack of sleep was starting to catch up with him, and found himself waking up to something warm pressed against his side. Wondering how long he had been asleep for he opened his eyes and nearly jumped 10 feet when he saw Castiel cuddled against him.

Dean let his brain process the situation and smiled a bit as he put his hand into the Angels hair, and ran his fingers through dark locks that were always so soft. "Cas..." He whispered and noticed how dark it was in the room. No reply came from the angel and he pulled back a bit more, looking down and saw that his eyes were closed. Was he really asleep? He didn't think angels could sleep. Guess they just don't have too. Dean looked around the room again, he was pretty sure he slept through dinner and looked over at the clock on the table next to them. 4 AM, damn, he had gotten in to Bobby's at around 6 and probably fell asleep at 7.

Rolling onto his back he was surprised to see Castiel snuggle closer to him, and wondered when he got there and when he actually fell asleep. "Hey Cas?" Dean whispered against the top of Castiel's head, hands rubbing his back.

The angel finally opened his eyes and let out a yawn as he looked up at Dean, "Now I know why you human's sleep... it's very relaxing." Castiel said smiling in his half sleepy state.

"It's only relaxing when you have someone to cuddle with." Dean chuckled and sat up yawning. Castiel stayed laying down and frowned at him. Dean knew why he did and didn't take it personally.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yeah... I shouldn't have been like that, that was stupid of me to do, really it was..." Dean said sighing and heard the bed ache slightly as Castiel sat up and put his hands on Dean's shoulders and rested his head against his back.

"I forgive you." He whispered softly and put a kiss to the back of Dean's neck.

Dean felt a calm wash over him when he heard he was forgiven and felt that he had been set free of all his sins, every evil he had done, was just wiped clean. The older Winchester turned to look at the Angel behind him and pulled him closer to him. "Thank you... I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"I know you don't." The angel said sighing as he was hugged. He was really starting to get into this hugging business, they were very nice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dean chuckled.

"Exactly what you think it means."

"Dick."

"This body has one, thank you for noticing."

"Have you ever used a girl as a vessel?"

"No, I like to think of myself as a man honestly." Cas said staring at Dean with those bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Ha, and here I was hoping to hear that you had once used a woman before..."

"Denial is a horribly thing Dean." Castiel said with that monotone voice of his, matching the look on his face.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Dean chuckled as he moved to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Castiel who pushed him back down against the bed.

"Its 4 am... everyone is sleeping... Including Elijah... He's with Sam."

"So angels do sleep?"

"We can, we just choose not to most of the time... because it's not needed..." He said softly looking down at Dean.

"So, now that you have me where you want me, what are you going to do to me, Holy man?" Dean asked with a cocky grin stretched over his face.

Castiel looked lost for a moment, trying to understand what he was getting at and then it clicked, and his face turned red. "Uhh..."

"You're too cute when I stick you in these situations Virgin boy." Dean said reaching up to cup Castiel's cheeks and pulled him down to lock lips with him again.

"Don't call me cute..." Castiel muttered as their lips crashed together.

It didn't take long for Castiel to get uncomfortable with the sexual situation they were in before he pulled away from Dean and sat up.

"Why do you always pull away when it starts to get steamy?"

"Because I know you're not okay with me." Castiel said sadly, "Because I'm in Jimmy's body... I... I honestly have no intention of giving it back to him, I don't think I can give it back to him..." He said sighing, not knowing if Jimmy was actually still alive or not.

"Well... if we're still at stage awkward, that's fine... do you have any idea where Eli wants us to go?"

"Yes."

"Details?" Dean asked, hating that he had to play 21 questions with Cas to get all the answers out of him.

"He wants to stop one of the horsemen."

"Excuse me?"

"You just want to hear me repeat myself."

"No no, I just... STOP ANOTHER ONE? Yeah we somehow managed to stop war, but damn it we almost died in the process." Dean said taking a deep breath, not wanting to yell and have Castiel get all upset again.

"Exactly why Elijah thinks you can do it, he knows where he's going to be... he rides a black horse."

"Famine? Sound awesome... How do you guys know where he is?"

"Crops are massively failing in Oklahoma..." Castiel said frowning slightly. "But Elijah doesn't think it's him."

"Damn... that's the 3rd largest producer of wheat in America... why wouldn't Elijah think that's him? Fits the job description doesn't it?"

"Glad to see you know something, but that's not completely his job description, as you call it." Castiel said and looked at the night stand where Dean's phone started to ring.

Dean was going to snap a dirty come back at Castiel, but his phone ringing interrupted the thoughts and he picked up his phone without looking at the number. "Hello?" He growled.

"D-dean..." came a grind-y voice on the other end.

"... Hello? Who is this?" Dean said, trying to place the voice, he had heard it before, but he was pretty sure it had been close to a year since he last heard it."Who is this? Are you okay?" he questioned once he put the face with the voice.

"I need your help... please I can't move..."

"Where are you?" Dean demanded when he heard that a very old friend was hurt.

"Pittsburgh PA..." and the line cut out.

"Hello! Hello? Goddamn it..." Dean said putting a hand up to his forehead as he tried to place the voice on the other line.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together, his eyes asking the question his words did not.

"We need to go to Pittsburgh... damn it he could have told me /where/ he was at... or who he was." Dean looked at Castiel and stood up and started to pull some of the clothes that he had managed to get off in his sleep back on.

"You coming?"

"I will." Said a voice from behind Dean, making him jump.

"Damn it Elijah... both of you! Stop popping up behind me!" Dean said grabbing his chest as he turned to look at the young boy who was giving him a rather blank face, bright blue eyes staring into his soul, "Why do you want to come."

"I've been looking for Rutter." Elijah said breaking that stone look with a smile. "He was actually the job I was going to tell you about... famine was next."


End file.
